Lighting systems have been incorporated into footwear, generating distinctive flashing of lights for persons wearing and seeing the footwear. These systems generally have an inertia switch, so that when a runner's heel strikes the pavement, the switch moves in one direction or another, triggering a response by at least one circuit that typically includes a power source and a means for powering and controlling the lights. The resulting light flashes are useful in identifying the runner, or at least the presence of a runner, because of the easy-to-see nature of the flashing lights. Thus, the systems may contribute to the fun of exercising while adding a safety feature as well. Prior art systems include those described in U.S. Pats. No. 5,894,201 and 5,969,479, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Flashing light systems may also be used in other shoes or footwear, for instance, for wearing at gatherings or parties. The flashing of lights adds a fun aspect to persons wearing the shoes and also for persons seeing the shoes. One deficiency is that prior art systems with batteries run down after a certain number of uses, and the lights no longer illuminate or flash. Thus, a user has only a limited amount of time or a limited number of uses before the lights will no longer illuminate.
Another deficiency is the limited voltage available to light lamps or LEDs used in flashing light systems. Some LEDs are designed to operate at a certain voltage, while others are designed to operate at higher voltages. In present systems, the lights are powered by a power supply at a single voltage. Thus, only one voltage is available for the LEDs. It would be desirable to be able to provide more than one voltage to lamps or LEDs in such a flashing light system. The present invention is directed at correcting this deficiency in the prior art.